


You are so lovely

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *2hyun*They love each other deeply and passionately.





	You are so lovely

黃旼炫覺得自己真的再次初戀了，也或許是再次熱戀了。

對象是自己第一也是唯一的金鍾炫。

現在好像只要分開二十分鐘就會分離焦慮一樣，如果金鍾炫不在他的視線範圍內就會不安，自己明明該是一個成熟的大人才對，或許這才是本性也說不定，回到喜歡的人旁邊再也不用害怕自己的情感流露。

代言廣告的拍攝是一個人一個人輪流的，結束的成員可以先回家，還沒輪到的成員也不用太早出發，但是明明是第一個的金鍾炫卻等著最後一個順序的黃旼炫，黃旼炫監控著自己拍攝的影片，金鍾炫悄悄走到他身邊，搭上他的肩膀。

「喔？難道不是模特兒嗎」

黃旼炫忍不住嘴角上揚，想要克制但是總是做不好，表情管理忽然都不擅長了起來。或許真的是，就算全世界的人都稱讚他很帥，但是若是只要得到金鍾炫的肯定，那其他人的稱讚就再也不重要。

唯一想要獲得的肯定只有你的。

總是想要邀請金鍾炫來自己家裡，可是總是有成千上萬被拒絕的理由，從會弄亂他家到容易揭穿的謊言——如不行、今天珉起說我一定要回家，遠方的珉起滿頭問號——到了現在行程結束，只要眼神交流一下就知道該去哪裡了。

黃旼炫也承認自己很狡猾，每次去宿舍載鍾炫回家的時候都會偷偷多拿一點鍾炫的衣服，偷偷塞進鍾炫裝好的大包包裡面，等到鍾炫到自己家裡後，再偷偷默默不動聲色的拿出來，放進自己衣櫃裡。

今天直播行程結束了，金鍾炫拿著手機確認什麼，其他成員像是等爸媽的幼稚園小朋友等著經紀人來接，黃旼炫靠上他的肩膀問著再看什麼。

「唔，你什麼時候在這裡的」

「剛剛就坐在你旁邊了，今天要來我家嗎？」

「今天沒有音樂劇練習？」

「你在看這個阿，沒有，今天取消了」

「啊，真的嗎？」

金鍾炫露出十分喜悅的表情眼睛瞪地大大的，黃旼炫覺得實在太可愛了，好想抱在懷裡親個不停，但是他只是摟住對方的腰而已，要克制一點，就算是公司也不可以。

今天鍾炫的直播上衣是造型師的，原本沒有那個深V但是被麥克風一夾住，就會往下掉，這樣真是不行，絕對不行，還好現在已經換回原本的衣服，是金鍾炫常常穿的橫條紋衣服，但是還是好好看，好看到好想把人摟在懷裡揉揉抱抱。

折騰半天終於回到家，金鍾炫從一開始會拿著自己的衣服到黃旼炫家，到現在只要人來就好，這種轉變黃旼炫也很喜歡，就當作自己家吧，沒錯。

黃旼炫再也忍不住了，他要把人抱在懷裡親一會才可以，剛剛就好想親親他的鍾炫，實在太可愛太漂亮太惹人憐愛了。

兩個人坐在沙發上，他側著身把人摟進懷裡，捧著對方的後腦勺輕輕吻著，金鍾炫也攬著他的脖子加深這個吻，黃旼炫笑瞇瞇的捧著對方的臀把人壓在自己懷裡，他雙手撐在金鍾炫的身體兩側，看著金鍾炫被自己弄亂的頭髮，還有吻腫的嘴唇，他傾身吻著金鍾炫可愛的鼻頭，牽著金鍾炫的手，好喜歡、好喜歡你，他在心裡默念著。

不知道是不是有說出聲，金鍾炫在他懷裡咯咯的笑了，湊在他耳邊低語著，我也是、我也好喜歡你。

正當他想要拉起對方的衣服之際，金鍾炫按住了他的手，說著我先去洗澡……但是換他阻止了金鍾炫，說著想要直接抱你，喜歡你現在的模樣，還有味道。

金鍾炫紅著臉乖巧地重新躺回黃旼炫身下。

忘記開空調了，他的鍾炫一下就香汗淋漓，但是黃旼炫太想要鍾炫了，扣著對方的腰先要了一次，才把人抱進浴室裡，尊重對方的意見讓對方自己洗澡，也把剛剛脫在客廳的衣服丟進洗衣籃裡，還有把鍾炫的睡衣放好，自己就回房間等著。

鍾炫洗完澡後，他摟著沾著水汽的小可愛吻了一會，還有有一點捨不得放開一樣，金鍾炫笑著捧著他的臉。

「今天怎麼這麼黏人？」

「不知道，因為你太好看了」

「乖，先去洗澡，等下就一直跟你在一起了」

黃旼炫忽然可以理解為什麼情人很想要先洗澡了，原來是想要換上特別的衣服阿，摸著跟平常一樣的睡褲，但是臀部的觸感卻不太一樣，他捨不得直接拆開禮物，金鍾炫坐在他盤坐雙腿之間害羞又覺得癢的挨在他頸窩，這個樣子也很可愛，剛剛明明還酷酷的說著等下就一直跟你在一起的情話，但是現在卻跟柔軟的海綿蛋糕一樣任人宰割。

他摸著丁字褲的邊緣，僅僅是一條線罷了，為什麼卻可以讓人感覺更性感呢，他收回手，撩起情人的上衣低下頭先來點前菜好了，邊思索著等下要用什麼姿勢才可以把情人性感的模樣好好捕捉到。

品嚐著戀人微硬的乳首，邊捕捉著對方迷人的神情，忍不住又捧起戀人的頰吻了起來，湊在對方耳邊說著好可愛好漂亮。

「我們不要在床上好不好？」  
「唔？為什麼」  
「特別的東西要用特別的方式啊」

接著就捧著對方的臀，抱著把人帶到香水櫃前面了，讓戀人趴在平台上，他緩緩脫下對方的睡褲，圓滾又小巧的臀露了出來，黃旼炫嚥了一口水。

被細繩勾勒的模樣更添色氣，黃旼炫輕輕揉了一會，甚至彎下腰咬了幾口圓滾的臀，像水蜜桃一樣，又粉又柔軟。

隨便用口水沾濕了一下，拉開丁字褲的細線就直接探進去了，剛剛才做過一次，很容易就進去了，看著戀人凹背著等著他動作，他非常的滿足，但是他卻故意不動了，金鍾炫可愛的疑惑臉蛋從鏡子上望著他，同時內壁把他往更深的地方帶，他滿意地嘆了一口氣。

「嗚……為什麼不動？」  
「寶貝覺得現在的姿勢舒服嗎？要不要自己調整到舒服的姿勢？」  
「嗯……」

金鍾炫往後退了一點，但是小巧的臀瓣還是沒辦法貼在他身上，接著鍾炫踮起了腳尖，撐起自己身體的努力模樣讓他又硬了一些，甚至還自己伸手到丁字褲的前檔，把自己的分身露出來！這動作實在太過色情，他忍不住打了一下金鍾炫的翹臀。

「嗚……」  
「剛剛在做什麼？」  
「嗚……不是說要讓自己舒服嗎？」

他又忍不住打了幾下，響亮的拍打聲也讓金鍾炫紅透了臉，但是鏡子裡的那張臉卻是咬緊下唇又期待又忍耐，勾著漂亮的眼睛望著他的模樣實在太過迷人，該怎麼說呢，當對方同樣也渴望著自己的模樣，這種感覺真是無法言喻的美好。

他扣著金鍾炫的腰開始律動，對方也往後蹭著他的臀配合著，他忍不住壞心的命令對方把腿夾緊一點，金鍾炫從原本還可以自己用手臂撐起自己身體的模樣，一下就被他折磨到只能趴在檯面上，原本踮著的腳也慢慢往下，但是被他提起腰後，又努力踮起腳尖，他忍不住摸了摸金鍾炫的慾望給他一點獎勵，同時低下頭湊在金鍾炫耳邊低語著請求同意，戀人點著頭硬是轉過頭印了一個吻給他。

令人感到羞恥的啪啪聲傳入耳裡，他抓住金鍾炫一邊的肩膀，下半身狠狠撞擊著，整個香水櫃都在搖晃，金鍾炫看著鏡子中的自己跟在自己體內的男人，發現對方同時也看著自己，既滿足又害羞地再次閉上眼睛。

金鍾炫腿軟的釋放在他手裡，他拔出慾望後立刻扶著對方，把人抱起來放在香水櫃上，分開對方的腿，精液把丁字褲弄髒了，他算是有點不捨的幫金鍾炫把內褲脫掉，但是故意掛在一邊的大腿上，金鍾炫害羞的摀住臉。

「我要進去了喔？」  
「嗯、快來……」

他真是愛死金鍾炫在外面只要他超過一點點就要制止他，但是在床上卻十分渴望他的模樣，太可愛了、太可愛了，他的鍾炫裡頭又熱又柔軟又濕潤，摟著自己脖子急急忙忙接吻的模樣也是非常可愛，他忍不住停下動作吻著對方，脫下兩人穿在身上的所有衣服，實在是捨不得戀人坐在這堅硬的平臺上了，他捧起戀人的臀慢慢移動到房間裡，金鍾炫在他耳邊的呻吟聲不知道是故意還是自然發出的，等下等下……！

真的很黏人，抱著鍾炫的時候，黃旼炫一直這樣想著，可是他真的好喜歡，好喜歡鍾炫也想要讓自己開心、給驚喜的模樣，努力的樣子讓他最喜歡了。

「不要拿出去……想要你留在裡面……！」  
「只要你想要的都給你」

他捧起對方的臉深深地吻了下去，同時扣緊對方的雙手，毫無保留地全部給了對方。

面對面將兩人的慾望貼在一起，他握著金鍾炫的手一起套弄著，金鍾炫閉著眼噘著唇等著他親吻著，同時對方另外一隻溫熱的小手摸著他的身體。

「為什麼要練呢？」  
「或許你會喜歡？」  
「唔，我才沒有……」  
「可是我很喜歡你的身材喔，你不管什麼樣子我都很喜歡」  
「真的嗎？」  
「真的，不管是開心我今天沒有音樂劇練習，還是準備漂亮的丁字褲……我都很喜歡，想要我射在裡面的模樣也是」

感覺自己的手變得濕漉漉的，會不會光是情話也會讓自己的寶貝高潮呢？但是想不到金鍾炫又羞又腦的從他的懷裡爬起，抓著他的器官想要坐下來。他有點慌張地想要阻止對方。

「怎麼了？怎麼了？不喜歡嗎？那我不說了」  
「不是、不是……」

黃旼炫先順著他，捧著對方的臀重新進入，他舒服的嘆了一口氣，還是一樣的緊緻一樣的貼合，自己的前端嵌在對方體內的感覺真的很美妙，他捧著金鍾炫的臉溫柔的看著對方，但是後者害羞的想要閃過他的視線，他用力頂弄了幾下才讓對方發出膩人的聲音後才乖乖就範。

「……我、我想要聽你繼續說、我想要你邊說邊抱我」  
「喜歡這樣嗎？真可愛」

旼炫湊在鍾炫耳邊繼續說著令人害羞的情話，坐在自己腿上的寶貝摟著他的脖子蹭著他的頭，感覺裡面好像更濕潤了。

「以後喜歡也要這樣說出來喔？」他按著愛撒嬌的情人的後腦勺，「太可愛了、太可愛了」

「不要再說可愛了，好害羞……」  
「可是你真的很可愛，鍾炫吶……」  
「嗚，旼炫、旼炫……」

Fin.


End file.
